Shades of Sky
by The Bebop Nameck
Summary: The story of a saiya-jin girl who finds a child orphaned by discrimination, and his life hensforth.


+-Shades of Sky  
*slight wave* Hiya people, Renee the Nameckian worshipper (or just Renee for short) here. This is my first DBZ fan fiction but not my first fan fic. Please don't read my Harry Potter fan fic though, it STINKS!  
  
Ahem, back on task.  
  
Warnings/Notes: If the thought of Vegeta being female disturbs you..... you really should NOT read this. Also, Vegeta and Goku have been mated since the Saiyan saga in this universe. They have had three daughters; Emerald and the twins, Verali (Ver-ahl-e) and Karali (Kar-ah-lie). Other than that, there are no more warnings for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: *raises eyebrow* If the series belonged to me, the Saiyan wouldn't be the hero's, it would be the Namecks! So as you can tell, DBZ does not belong to me. However, the original characters do! Emerald, Verali, Karali, and Sky belong to me!  
  
Dedications: Velasa and Onyx really needs some well deserved praise because this chapter would be so screwed up without them. I owe Velasa for helping me out with the ending big time, especially the character "Shade". All bow to Velasa! *bows, offering her a plate of sacrificial cookies* Thank you Vel-san! Also many, many, many thanks to Onyx aka The Goddess of Fanfiction! She went deep into detail with her suggestions for me, even with her insanely busy schedule. *bows again, plate of sugar wafers in her hands* *glomps both* You two are the greatest!  
  
Now... it is normally custom that you leave a review after you read, so if you should happen to have the time, I would appreciate one. Hope you enjoy!  
  
************************************* Chapter One: Out of the Clear Blue Sky *********************************  
  
Light snow falls on the Paoz mountain peaks as the gentle storm passes over the backcountry of Japan. A young woman sits out in the midst of the storm, seeming to be in her own little world as the tiny flakes brush her skin. Though her gaze was constantly fixated on the cloudy sky above, she still hears something rustling in the leaves above her.  
  
"SON EMERALD!" a screeching, commanding voice yelled, "GET YOUR ROYAL SAIYAN ASS BACK HERE FOR TRAINING!"  
  
The young woman, Emerald, nearly fell down the mountain. Well. so much for cloud gazing. "COMING 'KAASAN!" She bellowed back.  
  
As she sped down the mountain, the blackish blue blur suddenly stopped when her sharp Saiyan ears picked up a very faint sound. Her curiosity making her unable to resist, Emerald fallowed the sound, brushing branches out of her way. As she got closer, the sound of an infant's cries reached her ears, urging her to find the source faster. Pushing a few more saplings and branches out of her way, the Saiyan no Oujo found herself in a clearing, the source of the crying blending in nearly perfectly with the grass. Gasping quietly, Emerald walked over to the baby Nameck, her jade colored eyes wide.  
  
"Where is your parent little one?" She asked quietly, picking up the crying baby, looking around the clearing.  
  
It was common knowledge that there were a few Nameckian's on earth, most of them outcaste by the Ningens, unlike human looking family, even if they were actually Saiyans.  
  
A body at the edge of the clearing blended in almost as well as the child. This one was hunted by a group of Ningens that were particularly intolerable. Gashes littered jade skin, purple blood long since having stopped flowing surrounded the body. The Ningens responsible must have left him for dead and he had produced his heir in his last breaths of life in hopes that HE would live a happy life.  
  
Two small, sympathetic tears escaped Emerald and she hugged the baby tightly to her, "You will never end up like your birth father. I will take care of you and you will know nothing but love my little one."  
  
The baby's bawling turned into sniffles and eventually stopped all together. Two big, sky blue eyes peered up into Emerald's jade ones.  
  
She smiled down, "You're going to be a sweet little boy, aren't you?"  
  
The tiny Nameck infant cooed and giggled up at her as she began moving towards the Son house, trying to figure out HOW she was going to explain the tiny baby to her 'Kaasan.  
  
*****  
  
"Son Emerald! Where were you all this time?!" Vegeta screeched; her taller mate behind her, a curious, confused look crossed Goku's face when he saw the tiny bundle in his daughter's arms.  
  
"I, um.... I had to investigate something on my way down." Emerald replied quietly, looking down at the baby in her grasp, "I heard a baby crying and when I found it, I found the father dead. It was a Namekcian I found, Ma. The baby would have died if I hadn't taken him. No one else would take this poor baby in around this area. You know as well as I that they would kill this baby if they found it."  
  
She walked over to her mother and father, showing them the tiny, sleeping baby. His thumb in his mouth, the free hand clenched tightly onto Emerald's top, the perfect image of innocence.  
  
Vegeta's eyes softened slightly, "Emerald.... how are you going to take care of a baby? Is it truly practical for you to be caring for the child?"  
  
Goku leaned down, nuzzling his mate's neck, "Vegeta, she's of age. Both here on Earth and she'd have been of age for two years if this was Vegeta- sei. Let her care for the baby, I have complete confidence in our girl."  
  
Vegeta allowed herself to smile slightly at her mate before turning to their daughter, "Alright Em, we'll care for the baby. But you better get Piccolo over here soon; we don't know how to care for a baby Nameck."  
  
"Yes Ma!" Emerald replied, running into the house to dig out the crib.  
  
*****  
  
Days later, a large group of people crammed themselves into the Son house.  
  
Bulma sits with Videl, talking excitedly about some new invention of hers while Pan sits quietly in her mother's lap. Yamcha had been suckered into playing video games with the twins, the pair of them ganging up on him and taking turns in his slaughter. Krillian, 18, and Marron sat watching his beating, with Roshi there ogling Bulma from a distance. Gohan sat with Bulma, Videl and Pan, not avoiding his younger sisters, father, and step- mother, but also not going out of his way to speak with them. The only person missing was Chi-chi, presumably because of her deep hatered for the Saiyan Oujo. The royal Saiyan pair sat with Emerald, the baby, and Piccolo before Goku stood up, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
When all eyes were looking in his direction, Goku spoke, "My friends, today we have invited you to meet a very special person. Emerald was out one day when she found a small baby Nameck. His father was dead, killed by a group of Ningens. So Em brought the baby to our home so he wouldn't die."  
  
Emerald stood up, "We brought you here to meet the next member of Earth's defenses, my adoptive son, Son Sky."  
  
Verali smiled from her seat next to Karali at their sister. Both faces proud that their sister did something so selfless and to a point brave. Though there were laws against discrimination to any race, species, or person on earth, many people hated aliens so much they hunted and killed them for sport. Especially Namecks. It had been getting better, but there were still people out there.  
  
Verali swore to herself that her nephew would never see those types of people. Even though she hated fighting, she would not hesitate to kill anyone who came near Sky if they had the intent to kill him.  
  
The room was somehow quiet, then, though Verali could see them all, and no one spoke, a soft whisper floated on the air behind her. A cold feeling pricking down her neck. At it, a voice soft, yet in some ways, odd, tone between a sigh and a chuckle resounded through the room, "A little divine intervention never hurt anybody. You were meant to find that kid."  
  
She looked around quickly yet discreetly, swearing she heard something. She sees nothing, just the corner of the house that desperately needs some cleaning. Narrowing her eyes slightly, staring hard at the corner, certain something is there. 'You're hearing thing now Ver, that's just GREAT.' She thought to herself.  
  
Emerald looked around the room, pointedly ignoring Gohan, watching their reactions. Relived when everyone gave her supporting faces.  
  
Krillian was the first to stand, "Well if this is a future defender of Earth, then he needs a toast."  
  
Goku stood, "I'm way ahead of ya Krillian." he wheeled in a cart with drinks, "But since you brought it up first, I'll let you give the toast."  
  
The short man grinned, waiting for everyone to get a glass, "As I said, a toast to Son Sky; may he live well, be strong, and be happy always."  
  
The room rumbled their response to the toast, all speaking in soft tones, no one turned to glimpse at a shape leaning in the corner. Not even when Yamcha walked over there to get something and passed right through him. The shape barely even responded, save for a slight snort and a few choice words muttered under his breath. A single brilliant green eye watched out at the oblivious crowd-the shadows rending all features unseen, save a light flicker of wings as they stretched before folding against his back.  
  
The Shade smiled slightly at the new mother and closed his eye, whispering a blessing on them in a tounge none there understood, yet none turned to ask about. It was as if he was invisible, then again maybe he was. As if he knew so, he laughed softly, a habit. He couldn't help talking, deaf as ears were to his words. He was bad with habits, like that.  
  
Verali's eye twitched slight before she thought to herself sarcastically, 'Great, I'm hearing things again.' She glanced over at the corner, again thing to herself when she saw nothing, 'I'm going nuts!'  
  
Sky seemed obvious to his aunt's distress as he reached his two chubby arms out to her, clicking his tounge, demanding the attention turn to his aunt his aunt. Emerald misinterpreted this and went over to her sister, holding her son out to her.  
  
"I think someone wanted to see his aunt." She said with a smile.  
  
Verali moaned in protest but took her nephew into her arms, "I feel OLD now! I'm too young to be an aunt, I'm only 15!"  
  
The soft, invisible laughter curls in the air, a flicker of light on wings as the Shade turns and slips out the front door, for a moment illuminated in the daylight. Though if any paid attention all they would see is a flash of gold, aqua, chestnut, and emerald, and then he's gone, disappearing on the winds far above.0 


End file.
